


And a Ribbon for Good Luck

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Insert, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Today, is going to be perfect. Today, you're going to ask out Kageyama Tobio and it's going to go perfectly.Or so you thought.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	And a Ribbon for Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on November 4, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152746831133/hi-can-i-request-a-kageyama-scenario-where). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: hi, can i request a kageyama scenario where ____ confeses to kags but he reject her cause he is already when someone else (no one knew it), angst, please

Today was the day. It had been marked on your mental calendar for quite some time, perhaps since the moment you first saw him on the first day of class. At that time, you gave yourself three months to get to know him—personality pending—and that deadline had arrived.

Today you were going to confess your feelings to Kageyama Tobio.

You playfully sandwiched your cheeks between your hands with a light slap. In mirror, a girl stood before you: it was you, of course, but with a little more makeup than usual for good measure and hair tied up with satin blue ribbon in place of your usual elastic. Removing your hands from your face, you inhaled deeply through your nose. After a few seconds, you let your breath out steady through your mouth.

“I got this.”

Despite how softly you had said those words, they felt immensely powerful in the quiet of the morning. If confidence was the basis for a person’s beauty, then you had never looked more radiant in your whole life. You smiled at your reflection, satisfied with the view.

The only thing left to do was to play out the confession to yourself once more. Once you got to class, you would ask Kageyama to meet you in the courtyard just before he would head off to practice. You wouldn’t mince your words, just give it to him straight and honest. “I really like you Kageyama,” you would say. No, the boy was too dense about these kinds of things for his own good. You would have to be very blunt with him: “I really like you in a _romantic_ sense, Kageyama,” would suffice.

You gave a nod to your reflection and repeated, “I got this.”

~*~

Kageyama stood before you, eyeing you curiously. What you could have possibly had to ask him? It couldn’t have been too important if you couldn’t just ask him when you got to school that morning. But you insisted that he meet you outside and that it just be the two of you.

“I know it hasn’t been a super long time since we first met but,” you started. Your eyes were fixed on the ground, but that confident voice inside you said that you had no room to be meek now. Listening to her advice, you lifted your gaze to meet his and grinned. “I really like you in a romantic sense, Kageyama. Would you like to go on a date sometime?”

He blinked, but quickly averted his gaze off somewhere to the right, a small pout on his lips. You continued to look straight at him and maintained your cheerful disposition. You had expected this flustered reaction from him and took it as a good sign. He would probably start stuttering out his response in a moment accompanied with a blush across his cheeks.

“Um…” he said. He turned to you now, face wiped of that confused look and replaced with something a little more distraught. “I’m sorry but I don’t feel that way about you. I’m…actually seeing someone else right now.”

This you didn’t expect.

Where was that voice in your head now? Where was her confident, playful tone telling you what to do in this situation? She must have been occupied trying to hold you together, stopping you from melting down right in the middle of the school courtyard. At the very least, you kept your composure and held your head up even if you were no longer as chipper as you had been just before. Your eyes were already burning with the threat of tears, but you fought them back.

Maybe looking at him wasn’t helping much. With that face he had on, you could tell that he was troubled too because he genuinely did like you _as a friend_. And even when your friend confesses romantic feelings towards you and you reject them, it’s still hurtful to see them upset and know that you’re the one who cause them to feel that way.

Right, friends.

You shook your head and smiled once more, only hoping that you could end this quickly and head off somewhere a little more secluded. “I had no idea. This person you’re seeing must be very special then.” You gave him a pat on the shoulder as if to convince him that you were fine—or at least going to be fine—and that he could stop looking so somber now. “Sorry to keep you for so long. Have a good practice today!”

Kageyama gave you a nod and walked off towards the club room to go change, gone after only few moments. At last, you lowered your head and let out a heavy sigh. The ground soaked up the tears that fell from your eyes while you scolded yourself, “(F/N), you’re an idiot. You never had this.”


End file.
